Gonta Claus's Flight
by Team Mike
Summary: Was night before Christmas, and in Gonta's forest, It was really quiet, except Gonta make noises. Miu made Gonta a nice Gonta Claus sleigh But Gonta been trying to fix it all day. Today Christmas Eve and Gonta Claus must bring All of the presents to children sleeping. If Gonta Claus sleigh will not fly cross the sky No presents for children and everyone cry.


A Secret Santa gift for KMaestrale!

* * *

Was night before Christmas, and in Gonta's forest,

It was really quiet, except Gonta make noises.

Miu made Gonta a nice Gonta Claus sleigh

But Gonta been trying to fix it all day.

Today Christmas Eve and Gonta Claus must bring

All of the presents to children sleeping.

If Gonta Claus sleigh will not fly cross the sky

No presents for children and everyone cry.

So Gonta Claus sat there and threw away hammer

And sat against tree so he stop making clamor.

Gonta Claus look to ants on ground and he mention

"What will Gonta do if he cannot fix engine?"

* * *

All of a sudden, with a bang and a flash,

A figure appear there, through smoke and through ash.

A man step forward, he was tall like alpaca.

The man was none other than Gundham Tanaka.

He step up to Gonta and to him he tell,

"I have come to help you from the depths of hell."

But Gonta know better and ask him real thing,

"Man come from hell? Where the bad people living?"

The man say, "It's true, but you're right, not exactly,

I've been there and back.", he say matter-of-factly.

Then Gonta look up and he turn toward man.

He accept his fate, as he rose to a stand.

* * *

"You no come to help Gonta fix Gonta's sleigh"

"You come to take Gonta so he burn away."

"Gonta know what he did and is very bad."

"He cannot fix sleigh and now Gonta is sad."

But man just give Gonta a look of confusion,

And laugh and tell Gonta, "Now that's a delusion!"

"Gundham Tanaka does not do much evil."

"I use dark magic to help needy people!"

But Gonta is curious so he insist,

"Dark Magic? Is Gundham sure he on nice list?"

Gundham pull out book laying on Gonta's table,

"My name is right there, you can check if you're able."

* * *

So Gonta go check and indeed it was there,

The name of this man who appear from thin air.

Now Gonta turn back to the man who was new,

"Gonta believe Gundham, but what can he do?"

Gundham only say, with a chuckle and smirk,

"There is a clear reason why your sleigh won't work.

The engine is broken, so there is no power.

There's nothing to propel your sleigh at this hour.

But fear not, boy! Gundham will have a solution!

We'll just need to make the correct substitution!

And Gundham Tanaka is always prepared,

To use his Dark Magic and make things repaired!"

* * *

The man flip his scarf and he reveal four critters.

They were small and hairy and speaking in chitters.

Gonta know what they are, but Gonta was clueless,

"To pull heavy sleigh, four hamsters almost useless."

Gundham look at hamsters and said introduction,

"Four Hamsters? They are Dark Devas of Destruction!

They can channel magic I cast in the woods,

To garner the strength to go escort your goods."

Himiko tell Gonta what magic can do,

But Gonta not think what Gundham say is true.

"Ok hamster man, please show Gonta this spell.

That will make small things big and cause them to swell."

* * *

Gundham crack his knuckles and lift up his hands,

A dark circle forming right where Gundham stands.

The circle glow bright pink with many small marks,

Gonta try to read but soon after were sparks.

The wind in the forest pick up and grow breezy

Gonta hold onto tree since he feel uneasy

The man's scarf did flutter as he start to speak

And utter his spell when the wind was at peak

"Insolence! Courage! And conceit and pride!

Open, Pandemonium, what's inside?

Fearful of nothing, us five venture forth

To acquire the power to fly up north!"

* * *

Sudden bolt of lightning strike Gundham and hamsters

Gonta hide behind tree to hide from disaster

He wait there for in silence for minute or two

Then Gonta peek out to see what lightning do

Gundham was standing, but hamsters were glowing

So Gonta look closer, it look like they growing!

He step out from tree and walk close to get near

Four hamsters were large like the size of reindeer

Then lightbulb hit Gonta like baseball to head

"Gundham make big hamsters pull Gonta's sled!"

He nod in approval and give a reply

"Now harness them to the sleigh so we can fly!"

* * *

Gonta Claus say "Yes" as he pick up the harness,

Attaching to hamsters in relative darkness.

It was getting late and so Gonta grow nervous,

Will they have enough time to finish their service?

Gonta take seat in sleigh and he ask to Gundham

"Is everything ready for the sleigh to function?"

He smile and sit in his seat with delight

"My magical hamsters will let us take flight!"

So Gundham take off scarf and he held it tightly

And suddenly the scarf begin to glow brightly

He uses the scarf to hit hamsters like whip

The hamsters run forth as he let out a quip

* * *

"Now, Champ-P! Now, Jum-P! Maga-Z, and San-D!"

Fly us across the world until our safe landing!

To the forest's edge, and through trees that stand tall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away, all!"


End file.
